Lovers in Japan
by Italia and Puerto Rico
Summary: Well, the title is obviously the title of a Coldplay song P Kazuki x Jubei and Ban x Ginji or, in other words, a slash.
1. The Plan

"So…are you gonna tell Ban?"

"No, net yet… You gonna tell Kazu?"

"Well…not yet…"

Both Ginji and Jubei stood in front of the Honky Tonk, discussing private matters. Ban was out and they didn't want Natsumi or the Chief to hear the subject. They knew Natsumi would probably love to stick her nose into this.

"We have to tell them, and soon…" Jubei murmured.

"Tonight, we'll all come to the Honky Tonk, have dinner, and then we'll tell them… as long s you can pay for me and Ban that is." Ginji said with a weak smile.

"Um… sure, whatever." He sighed.

Meanwhile, by a train station a few blocks away, Kazuki and Ban were together, talking over the same situation. "Dinner! We'll ask them to dinner, then tell them!" Kazuki yelled out his idea as it came to him as if it were the best idea ever. Well, it kind of was, seeing as Ban wasn't coming up with ideas, and this was the best he could think of at the moment.

"Hmm.. I guess I could go for that, if you're paying." Ban said, sliding a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. The Thread Master laughed.

"Alright, but only because I wish happiness for Ginji. And well… I can't do this on my own." Both men nodded and stood from the bench they sat on. Walking towards the main street, Kazuki got an idea. As they reached the hustle and bustle of any main street, Kazu asked, "Hey, have you got **any** cash on you?"

"Yeah, I have a little…why?"

"How about we get them a gift?"

"All Ginji would want is some food." Ban joked.

"You'll find him something. Come on!" The Thread Master was already pulling Ban towards a large shop. Once they were inside, the two split up.

The Jagan user sighed. He really hoped Ginji would appreciate this…and return his feelings. As Ban searched the store he found a small pin the lighted up resembling a lightening bolt. The pin was cheap and he figured Ginji would like it… hell, he figured Ginji would like almost anything. Walking to the register, he purchased the pin and waited there for Kazuki to pick a gift for Jubei.

The Thread Master looked around, not sure what his protector would want. He could imagine giving Jubei a gift and only seconds later the gift being placed in his hands once more. Each item he spotted just wasn't right. It couldn't be anything that simply looked beautiful, that wouldn't be good enough for Jubei. It had to be useful, yet able to be seen by Jubei as beautiful.

"Jubei…" He murmured as he looked around once more. Kazuki picked up things that caught his attention, but nothing was right. _Maybe…no, that wouldn't do, not for Jubei._

He turned around and **there** was the gift. Beautiful white needles just like the ones Jubei used. Only moments later, Kazuki was walking out of the store with Ban, a bag containing the needles in his hand.

At the same time they emerged the store, Ginji and Jubei were walking down the long street. "I wonder what they're doing." Ginji said.

"Who?" Jubei inquired.

"Ban and Kazu." He answered simply. "Well, while we have them in view, lets go ask them to dinner!" And with that, Ginji pulled Jubei towards the two men they hid their feelings from.

"Ah! Ginji! Jubei!" Ban shouted in surprise, shoving the pin into his pocket. Kazuki hid the bag that contained the needles behind his back.

"Hello." He greeted the two.

"Hey, you guys wanna go for dinner at the Honky Tonk later… like sixish…" Ginji asked.

"We were going to ask the same of you." Kazuki admitted.

"So we'll see you there." Ban told them. Both the Thread Master and the Jagan user walked away then, successfully hiding the gifts.

"Ginji?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Kazuki look alright to you?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"Mmm… his voice seemed off for some reason." Jubei admitted. "Okay, I'll meet up with you at the Honky Tonk later." He said as he started walking away from Ginji.

"Ah! Uh, okay! See yah later Jubei! Remember, six o'clock!" He reminded the man. His only reply was a wave to Ginji as he continued walking off.

Once the Lightening Emperor was alone, he sat on a bench not to far form where he had stood. "Well, are you finally going to tell the man?" A slow, smooth voice said as its beholder sat next to the blonde with a smile. His large black hat and black attire was enough for Ginji to know who this was.

"A-A-A-Akabane! Old buddy old pal! Hey…" Ginji nervously moved as far away from Dr. Jackal as possible.

"Well? No need to hide it. Are you going to confess to Midou?" He asked once more.

"Huh? Oh…well…you don't need to know that." He replied, scratching his head nervously.

"How sweet. If only I could obtain such a wondrous thing as love…but wait, then I wouldn't be able to have **fun** on my jobs, now would I?" Jackal said in his cool tone.

"Uhh…w-well yeah! Sure!" Ginji said, laughing nervously.

"Be prepared for heartbreak. Just in case, get some ice cream. It'll help you feel better." Akabane got up and put something in Ginji's hand. After a small nod, he walked off.

"H-He actually gave me money? Ah! Does this mean he **knows **Ban doesn't like me?!" His eyes grew wide in shock and worry.

"Yo…what's wrong? Ginji?" The voice got closer, but Ginji was frozen.


	2. The Hurt and The Love

Sorry about the delay. I hope it won't take as long to get the next chapter up. Thank you for reading ^.^

Also, I'm wondering if I should throw in a smex scene... otherwise I'll go from before the smex to after... I'll see. Tell me in your comments what you think

* * *

"_Yo, what's wrong Ginji?"_

Ginji had to look up to see the beholder of the familiar voice. He was to zoned out to figure out who it was otherwise. "Oh…hey Ban…"

"Ginji?"

"Mm…? Oh, nothing Ban-chan." Ginji murmured, standing up from his seat. "I'll see you later." And he started to walk away from Ban.

"Hey! Wait!" Ban quickly ran up to a seemingly depressed Ginji. "What's wrong?" He said softly, stepping in front of the man he loved and grabbing his shoulders so he couldn't move away.

"Just… get away Ban!" The Lightening Emperor yelled. It felt like tears were starting to reach his eyes. He was aching inside.

"Ginji?" Ban's voice seemed hurt , and the blonde hated himself for doing that. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Ban….you shouldn't be blamed because you don't feel the same…"

"What?! You know?!" Ban's wide eyes and surprised voice portrayed his surprise.

"Yeah, and I know you can't return the way I feel…"

"What? Ginji… I-I love you!" Ban said, looking at Ginji, bringing his partner's face up so he could see the man's reaction.

Ginji's smile was wide and a tear shed from his eye. "I-I love you too Ban-chan." He wrapped his arms around the Jagan-user with a smile.

Ban returned his embrace. "So is that what dinner was about?"

"Mmhmm."

"You stole our idea. Kazuki and I were planning to do the same."

"So Kazu likes Jubei?"

"Mhmm." They were still in their embrace in the middle of the sidewalk and people were looking.

"Oh, Ban."

"Come on, lets go hang out at the Honky Tonk and wait for Jubei and Kazuki to get there." Ban said, stepping away from the hug. Together, the two walked to the Honky Tonk happy as can be. They had told each other without heart break. Now they had to hope Jubei and Kazuki got a happy ending as well.

Kazuki was at Madoka's mansion with Shido, both of them outside with the animals sitting under a tree in the shade. "W-What? You like-?!" Shido's mouth was covered by Kazu's hand.

"Shhh! Don't let Emishi hear! I'm telling _him_ tonight….well, should I?"

"Hmmm… if you want I'll ask the animals." Shido offered.

"No, I'd rather take the risk. Thanks anyway Shido."

"Well, if you're asking me, I say go for it. You guys have been together forever. No matter what I'm sure he'll stay with you, whether he returns your feelings or not." The Beast Master advised.

"Are you sure?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah, I say go for it." He said as if he were helping a friend, but inside he was sad. Kazu had told him about Ban as well and, well, Shido had a thing for Ban. A bird flew onto the Beast Master 's shoulder and chirped a little. "I'm alright." He whispered in reply.

"What did he ask you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, do you really have to hide it?" Kazuki asked.

"Mmm… he wanted to know if I'm alright." Shido admitted. "The animals are good with emotion."

"What's wrong?" The Thread Master asked.

_Shit!_ He thought._ Now I have to tell him!_ "Ban is… important to me. I'm just a little shocked." He said with a sigh.

"Shido! You… Ban?" Kazuki was shocked that the Beast Master liked the Jagan-user_._

_Shido sighed and nodded. The Thread Master put his arm around his friend and sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_Jubei walked to the side of the Mansion where he knew Kazu had gone. Once he turned the corner, he saw Shido and Kazuki sitting under a tree and hugging. They looked peaceful… it looked like they were already together._

_The needle-user's body tensed. He wanted to attack Shido, wanted to kill him, but he ran off instead. Just as Jubei ran off, Kazu looked up and saw the man running away. "B-Bye!" Kazuki jumped up and followed the figure he loved. "Jubei!" He called, trying to catch up with his protector. Regardless of Kazuki's efforts, the man kept running._

_It was getting harder for him to breath as he ran. He could usually run faster than anyone for a long period of time, but now… he just couldn't. He finally stopped, dropping to his knees and onto the grass of a park. Tears were falling from his eyes. Jubei had been cleared from his blindness for a while now, so he had seen the whole ordeal, and Kazuki knew that, he just hoped he could make things right with Jubei._


	3. Not What You Think

_It was getting harder for him to breath as he ran. He could usually run faster than anyone for a long period of time, but now… he just couldn't. He finally stopped, dropping to his knees and onto the grass of a park. Tears were falling from his eyes. Juubei had been cleared from his blindness for a while now, so he had seen the whole ordeal, and Kazuki knew that, he just hoped he could make things right with Jubei._

The thread spinner finally caught up to him and dropped to his knees next to the needle user. "Juubei, I promise I was only comforting him. Ginji and Ban… he found out that they like each other. Shido was… disappointed. It was nothing Juubei!" He put his arms around the man he loved then. "Please forgive me for making you think different."

"Kazuki… I'm sorry."

"For what?! You did nothing!" Kazuki put his hand on Juubei's face, looking into the other man's eyes. He brushed away his protector's tears, breathless. Juubei was left just as breathless, his heart racing. Their faces moved closer together and they were only centimeters away from each other now.

"Hey guys! What u- oh…." The voice told the two who it was right away and they both pushed away from each other, sitting on the grass. It was to late though, Emishi had seen. The fact of what happened was obvious anyway, both of their faces red as they looked away from each other. "You… I'm sorry, I guess I interrupted something."

"Ummm… it's okay Emishi." Kazu-kun said.

"Well, congrats! Seems there is a new couple in town! Don't get all mean to each other though and get into a fight. You look like you'll be to good of a couple to do that though!" He said, laughing.

"Shut up you idiot! What do you want?!" Juubei grumbled.

"Oh yeah, Miss Hevn has a job for you… and the 'Get Backers'."

"Where does she want to meet us?"

"Tomorrow, Honky Tonk."

"Alright." Juubei said as he got up, helping Kazuki up without looking at him, their faces still red. By the time they were both up, Emishi was gone, at least they thought. He pushed the needle user. Jubei ended up landing on top of Kazuki. "Bye!" And then the joker was really gone.

Their faces were flushed once more and Kazuki felt butterflies in his stomach. Juubei stroked Kazu's face, moving himself closer until their lips touched. The thread master's arms went automatically around his protector's body as he started kissing back, Juubei trying to keep himself over his feminine love without hurting him.

The kissing went on for a moment more, until Juubei pulled away and rolled over, laying on the leaned over and kissed his protector one more time before moving close and putting his head on Juubei's chest, both of them resting there. Juubei wrapped his arms around Kazuki and they stayed there a while, just looking at the clouds.


	4. Let's Compete!

Only a few hours later the newest couple walked through the door of the Honky Tonk, smiles on as they held hands. Sitting across from Ban and Ginji in a booth, the men all looked at each other, knowing what was meant to happen had already happened.

"Midou, did you give Ginji his gift yet?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh, right!" Ban pulled the pin from his pocket and gave it to Ginji, who was sitting on the inside of the booth.

"Oh wow! Thank you Ban-chan!" The Lightening Emperor's face lit up as he clipped the pin to his jacket. Even when he was broke, Ban had thought of Ginji and gotten him something.

"Now for you." Kazuki pulled a bag from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Juubei. "I hope you like it. Nothing else seemed to fit you," Juubei opened the bag and pulled out the new needles from their package. "Thank you Kazuki. They'll join my other needles." And with that he gave Kazu a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh!! My gosh! You guys! Awww!" Natsumi said as she walked over to see what they wanted to eat.

"How about four burgers?" Ban put his arm around Ginji as the rest of the group approved.

"Alright. Anything to drink?"

"Just a few cups of coffee for now." Juubei answered. She walked away and placed a cup of coffee in front of each of the men and then went to go sit at the counter.

"So when did you guys…?" Kazuki asked.

"A few minutes after Juubei left me. You?" Ginji replied.

"About an hour after you two probably." Juubei told him.

"We win that one then." The Jagan user said with a grin.

"Well, did you kiss?" Kazuki challenged.

"Kazu! Well…no we didn't…" Ginji answered.

"Well then, I guess we win that one." Juubei grinned.

Ban moved closer to Ginji then as the Lightening Emperor was turning to see what he was doing. "Well, have you made out yet?" Ban put his arm around Ginji, holding him close.

Juubei followed the move, wrapping his arms around Kazuki and stopped when their faces were centimeters away, like in the park. Just as Ban started kissing Ginji, Juubei started with Kazuki.

Ginji's breathing was heavy. It was their first kiss and it was amazing. The pleasurable feeling wracking through his body… he started kissing back, putting his arms around his lover.

Kazuki had been kissing Juubei back, hands running through the needle user's hair. He could feel Paul and Natsumi's eyes on all of them, but they were to caught up in the pleasurable feelings to care. Soon enough, both couples parted, all the men grinning.

"Tie Midou?" Juubei asked.

"Guess there is no other choice." He said as Natsumi served the burgers and then went back to her stool by the counter.

"Ban-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you start to… like me?" Ginji asked, looking at the wall, blushing. Ban took the blonde's chin in his hand and forced the man to look at him. "Not to long after we became friends." The black-haired man smirked and putting his free arm on the side closest to the table, locking Ginji in. Ban's glasses were off now and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"What a nice show." Kazuki commented.

Ban ignored the statement, his lips going onto Ginji's neck, He bit the man's neck and then kissed the same place. "How about we finish this later, when we're alone." And with that Ban sat normally, taking a bite of his own burger and put his glasses back on.

"S-sure…" Ginji was a bit disoriented as he sat up straight, trying to figure out what just happened. Ban was grinning, but then seemed a bit confused, not knowing the reason Kazuki was letting out a moan.

"J-Juubei… stop…" He said between a moan. The protector was groping the man he was to protect under the table. Juubei stopped and sharred a look with Kazuki before looking back up at the others.

It was like a competition between the couples. Anything one couple did, the other tried to beat them at. Well, more like it was a competition between Ban and Juubei. Yet, even then, it was a war in which Kazuki and Ginji would end up getting **plenty** of pleasure.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**I don't think I'm gonna do the lemon-ness. I'll write before and after the scene, but I have chosen not to actually write the scene. Sorry to those who wanted to see it.**


End file.
